In motor vehicles it is known for a clutch to be activated by means of a hydraulic actuator. The hydraulic fluid required for this purpose is brought to the necessary pressure level and the required delivery volume by means of a hydraulic pump. To this end, the hydraulic pump is generally designed such that it is matched to the maximum possible volume demand of a clutch that occurs when the clutch is actuated. This requires an especially large hydraulic pump, although it is operated only briefly at maximum design capacity.